Welcome to Los Santos
by Tryan
Summary: GTA V Online: You just arrived in Los Santos. Your friends live here and you wanted to come and visit. When they tell you about the life here, you just cant wait to get in trouble. Rated M for the same reasons as the game. Read and Review.
1. Welcome to Los Santos

**AN: To my old readers, thank you for sticking with me. It is a big change in games. To the new readers, I hope I can catch your attention and make this story a big one. Now for the story description: The story will be written in play form. I'm not going to be doing he said/ she said. It will look like (R:...) and then the next person. As an OC story, I will be using my character from the GTA Online as well as my friends'. If they are on when I am writing, they will be in the chapter. As the game lets you re-spawn, so will my friends and I if we die. More fun that way, right? The story will be both free roam and missions depending on what I do at that time. The chapters will be marked accordingly. If I play alone, I may try to do a "fails" chapter of how someone decides to repeatedly kill me. I hope you will stick with the story as long as it goes. Review on what you think I should do for chapters, or give me a challenge to complete by myself or with friends. Follow this story to see when the next chapter comes up.**


	2. Day 1: I remember you

**AN: Hey, first day. My friend had just gotten the game and shows up out of nowhere. Here is the GTA perspective of the story. You will see me using Author's Notes in some chapters. They won't be long. They will just show what happens during the time of the chapter IG or IRL that isn't really mentioned in the chapter itself. I am going to try to keep things organised by using them through out in some parts of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan:<strong>_ /in car driving around/ _I wonder what I should do today. Who's on? _/open Xbox menu/_ Ah... you are on.

**Austin: **_/joins party/_

**Ryan: **Haven't seen you in a long time.

**Austin:** I just got off the plane.

**Ryan: **Ok. Well let me get to you. _/enter GPS route/_

**Austin: **Not yet. For some reason, my car was impounded. I'm gonna head there. _/steals a car and goes to destination/_

**Ryan:** Fine. I will meet you there. _/re-enters destination in GPS/_

_/Ryan had gotten to the impound lot a few minutes before Austin. He just looked around. Only two cars were in the lot. Austin had pulled up on the other side of the lot by the gate. The car that he used to get there was in a pretty rough shape./_

**Ryan: **So which one is yours? The blue one?

**Austin:** Yeah. So now what are we going to do? _/getting into the car and pulling out of the lot/_

**Ryan: **Boobs. We are going to the club. Follow me. _/pulling ahead with the GPS set/_

**Austin:** Ok. Cool. Right behind you.

**Ryan:** _/arriving at the club/ _We are here. Wait. Where are you?

**Austin:** I couldn't find the club. It isn't in my GPS.

**Ryan:** I told you to follow me for a reason. You haven't been here long enough to know where things are. _/looking up the street/_ Dude, you fucking passed me. I can see you.

**Austin:** _/parking by Ryan's car/_ My bad. Hey, is there an ATM in there?

**Ryan:** _/looking confused/_ Why? Wait. Don't answer that. Dude, we should get drunk. _/passing Austin at the ATM to get to the bar/_

**Austin: **Nah, I'll pass. _/following a stripper to the back room/_

**Ryan:**_ /on the ninth shot/_ Well I'm still going to.

**Austin: **Ok. You do that.

**Ryan: **Ok. I will. One more.

***Bar Tender:** Last one. Sorry.

**Ryan: **_/yelling to Austin in the back/_ I am fucking waisted. Hey Austin, remember that Niko guy in LC? That guy was always fallin' when he was drunk. I'm glad I'm not that *Get out of my way lady* clumsy. I'm gonna sit in my car.

_/Ryan stumbled out to his car and sat for a little while. After a few minutes passed, he had gone back inside. He got sobered up after a few minutes in the club. Then Austin came out of the back room. Ryan had an idea./_

**Ryan: **Hey Austin, follow me. Get in your car.

**Austin:** We racing?

**Ryan: **Yep. My house. Fifty bucks on it.

_/3... 2... 1... GO! The two raced and Ryan pulled ahead. Austin had hit everything he could. Ryan had gotten to the house first. Austin had arrived with half the car he started with. It was dented to all hell, and Ryan was laughing at him./_

**Austin:** Well I lost. Want to get some jobs done?

**Ryan:** _/pulling his phone and calling Lester and Martin/ _Here, I'll call some people I know. Austin?

**Austin: **Hey, I got a job from this Simeon guy.

**Ryan: **Dude, that guy is terrible. He makes you do stupid shit for barely any pay.

**Austin:** Well I need some money. In?

**Ryan:** _/grudgingly/ _Fine...

_**Simeon: It takes a thief**_

**Ryan:** Ok, we do this and get paid. Then you let me fucking call the shots.

**Austin:** Ok. Deal.

**Ryan:** Look at this. _/showing Austin the satellite camera/_ There are two cars, and both of them are moving. You get one. I'll get the other.

_/The two split up to find the vehicles Simeon had asked for. Ryan was giving Austin a lot of shit about how annoying Simeon was. The job took longer than the two had wanted as the cars went in and out of neighborhoods and city streets. The cars went into Blane County and through the mountain sides. Ryan had had enough, but he didn't give up. He wanted to be paid. Then as both cars went into the same location, Ryan had tried to call Austin, but Austin had gone AWOL on the mission. This pissed him off, but the job was still completed./_

**Ryan:** _/talking to himself/ _Really man? You fucking bailed on me? Two grand wasn't even enough to cover that shit. Those were some good cars. Maybe twenty a piece. That bald shit better pay me for gas- running all over the damn city on a wild goose chase. Gah... Now who else is in Los Santos? _/opens Xbox menu/_

**_AN: Austin for some reason got off. That mission was a pain in the ass. I entered a new party and started to do some races, TDMs, and missions with them. I got some good money off of them. I did that for about an hour or two, and then my girlfriend called. I left that party and just went into a free mode. I am still on the phone with her through this next part._**

**Ryan: **What to do. What to d- wait... Who the fuck are you? _/seeing a friend that he remembered **AN: I didn't see the gamer tag until he killed me. It was Austin.**/ _Hey, I remember you. Get back here.

_/Ryan had chased Austin up, down, and around the Sandy Shores Air Field with a shot gun and assault rifle. A couple kills later, and Austin had went into passive mode. Trying to escape, he climbed into a plane and attempted to fly away, but Ryan had thrown a sticky bomb onto the plane and blew it up./_

**Ryan:** Ha ha... no escape. Not even if you are in pa- _**AN: My Xbox froze. Best if I get off. It is a bit warm. I'll let it cool off now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again to my old readers, thank you so much for sticking with me and tagging along for this new story. New readers to come, I will be trying to update as many times as possible. Tell me what you like, don't like, and how to tweak a few things. To me, the layout of this chapter will be what I shall use unless I change my mind. It is always great to read the reviews. Give me a challenge to do, and I may try to do it. Give me some feedback. Tell me what you think would make this better.<strong>

**This is taken from the game itself. Due to forgetting some chronological events, I had left out Austin going to the clothing store and me shooting him with a shot gun thinking he still had not seen that Epsilon death thing, him trying to find a new car after selling his (and my bike...) and shooting the tires of cars he found, and just general dicking around.**

**If you want to be a part of the story at any point, I am on the Xbox 360 playing GTA V with the gamer tag Altema30. Should you join, I will shout out your FFN name in your chapter and your gamer tag if you want me to.**

**Follow this story for more in game fun and dicking around, and don't forget to leave a review on the way out. Til the next time I play, see ya.**


End file.
